


Interactive Game - Reddie Madlibs - "Richie and Eddie's Day Out"

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Madlibs, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: An interactive madlibs story all about Reddie!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Interactive Game - Reddie Madlibs - "Richie and Eddie's Day Out"

I used to love madlibs as a kid, and I thought, well what's stopping me from making my own, only with our favorite lads? The story isn't up to par with my others, since madlibs need to be very simple to work. There won't be flowery details, and it won't be long. This is just for fun, and to see how ridiculous your version may turn out. 

The way this will work is you fill out the criteria (in order please, so it doesn't get confusing) in the comments, and I'll respond to you with your filled madlibs! For the best results, don't look at the other comments so you haven't read the story yet. :)

You can make the answers as wholesome or as raunchy, as weird or as normal as you'd like. There's no right or wrong way to play this game! Listed in the notes below will be a reference that describes the nature of a verb, adverb, adjective, noun, etc. to help you out!  
  
So in this order, please provide:

1\. adjective

2\. noun

3\. number

4\. plural noun

5\. plural noun

6\. adverb

7\. onomatopoeia

8\. adjective

9\. a greeting

10\. verb

11\. adjective

12\. a type of vehicle

13\. adjective

14\. noun

15\. verb

16\. adjective

17\. plural noun

18\. plural noun

19\. a period of time

20\. a food

21\. verb

22\. adjective

23\. adjective

24\. verb

25\. noun

26\. adverb

27\. a (different than before) food

28\. verb

29\. verb

30\. adjective

31\. adverb

32\. an emotion

33\. adjective

34\. adjective

35\. noun

36\. verb

37\. adverb

38\. adjective

39\. verb

40\. verb

Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Noun: A person, Place, Thing, or Idea. Ex: Cat, Pen, Owl, School, Mom.  
Adjective: Described a noun. Ex: Lively, Helpful, Long, Disgusting.  
Verb: An action word, something someone does. Ex: Running, Jumping, Singing, Cooking.  
Adverb: Describes a verb. Ex: Quickly, Sleepily, Discreetly, Straight, Fast.  
Onomatopoeia: A sound. Ex: Boom, Sizzle, Ring, Chirp, Zap, Pow.


End file.
